dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sh'thaura Tarterus
Sh'thaura Tarterus was a member of both the Fountain Fellowship and the New Jedi Order. Notably, she was the founder of the Ditto Jedi Academy. History Early Years Sh'thaura was the daughter of a dark Jedi named Darth Presia and the infamous D'ni, Chake. It was never known to her whether her parents were truly married or not, but her father was rarely present. Consequently, Sh'thaura never knew her father well, but rather spent her early years living in a small house in D'ni alone with her mother. When she was six years old, her father suddenly arrived and spoke with her mother. It seemed to Sh'thaura that her Chake was asking something of Darth Presia, but the later refused to comply, and a fight ensued. Chake accused Presia of becoming too soft. He claimed she had changed greatly since she had given birth to Sh'thaura, and that he could no longer risk letting Sh'thaura grow in an environment that no longer suited his purposes. Immediately, Chake scooped up Sh'thaura, ignoring her cries and fearful wails. He took her to a monastery on a lonely asteroid in the Ditto galaxy, where she spent the next twelve years of her life. In dark rooms, barefoot and brandishing a sword, Sh'thaura trained for the day when she would join her father and mother in conquest. Her footwork was perfect, her arm quick and merciless. Her heart was cold and grey eyes angry and piercing, and there was not a single monk who could move faster or outwit her. Unknown to them was her Force-sensitive lineage, and her hurtful past that only fueled her bitterness and rage. Ditto Town Then came a day when Chake arrived at the monastery, and she knew she was called to duty. She rose to her feet, took her sword and D'ni books, and followed Chake's orders. There were individuals in Ditto Town that threatened her father's plans. Alatariel, Joey the Jedi Ewok, Orin, Riff, Marrim Averone, Srine Tarterus, Hygren Bookfellow, were all to be assassinated immediately. Sh'thaura set off to accomplish her task, but upon meeting the Dittotopians, she was quickly taken to a nearby mountain by Alatariel. There, Alatariel reached out to her, breaking down Sh'thaura's walls of anger and hate. Quickly, Sh'thaura was converted, and she joined the Dittotopians in destroying her evil father Chake. Sh'thaura then began a new chapter in her life. Adventures never seemed to end, and Sh'thaura's name would appear in many stories. First, Sh'thaura and those in the Fountain Fellowship had to defeat her father, Chake, who truly believed he was God. It was a perilous and difficult fight, and Sh'thaura had never met anyone as evil or as ruthless as Chake (except X'ephure, who was, as she learned later, possessing Chake until the moment Chake was destroyed on the dying age). She learned later that Chake had killed her mother that night he had taken Sh'thaura to the monastery, and Sh'thaura and the rest of the Fellowship killed Chake by trapping him in a dying age. But, unfortunately, the Chake Wars were not over. Chake was a ingenious villain, and he had himself cloned with all his old memories. The cloning process was disrupted, though, and two clones were produced instead of one, and the clones were also not full-grown. They were children-twins-a boy and a girl named Cade and Celest. Beautiful children, they were, but evil beyond measure. What a battle that was, full of uncertainty, fear, and despair. Good things did come from those wars, though, and Sh'thaura began to grow and mature into a warrior for the All. The Dittotopians began to draw closer together as they battled enormous forces, and the Essentia (a race on the planet Taelo) were freed from the bonds of slavery under Chake's rule. A great battle in the Wood Between The Worlds was fought and won, and thanks to Cade (one of Chake's clones that turned good in the end), the Essentia armies, Kaveer and the Falcons of his home world, and D'ni armies brought by R'hira, Celest was defeated (Cade died, sacrificing himself to kill Celest) and the Chake Wars were finished. What was a young warrior to do but fight more battles? Soon after the Chake Wars, Sh'thaura (along with the Fellowship) offered her service to two young men named Raphael DiVeracini and Tress, former Undetto students. Apparently the Undetto was a dangerous gang in the under city of Ditto Monstropolis. Adventures abounded, and soon the Boss, the Undetto, and the Undetto Academy were overthrown, along with their evil ideals and twisted philosophy. During this time, Sh'thaura had attracted the attention of a member of the Fellowship-a young fire Essentia named Srine Tarterus. He was a Omega-leval Essentia, meaning he was one of the most powerful fire Essentia on Taelo. Sh'tharua's heart was slowly mending from her traumatic childhood, and among her new friendship with others in he Fellowship, Sh'thaura found herself developing a completely new feeling for Srine--love. Sh'thaura had become a more kind, understanding woman since she first met the other Dittotopians and embarked on these adventures. She would continue to make new friends as the Fellowship expands, while always being willing to fight for what was right. War of Souls and Beyond coming soon Sh'thaura's Epilogue The following is Apprentice's last post in Ditto Town Sh'thaura's life as a Jedi Master, wife, and mother all revolved around one thing - Natanel. Her love for her God guided her throughout her life and led her on to do greater things. Although she led many expeditions and embarked on many adventures, the Jedi never lost sight of what truly mattered, and that was love, honor, and servanthood. She practiced these things daily, and it molded her into the woman the All wished her to be. Her exploits were too numerous to number, but the highlights of her life should be mentioned. They mark the beginnings of a new woman, dignified and kind, gracious and merciful. Sh'thaura never knew herself as "great," but her husband, children, students and friends all admired her unquenchable spirit and careful wisdom. To them, she was great. Sh'thaura married Srine Tarterus, an omega-level Fire Essentia who was also a dedicated follower of the one true All. The couple were inseparable, and their relationship was always strong (aside from the normal "marriage bumps" here and there). They eventually had three children, the oldest of whom later became a legendary Jedi Knight. His name was Zane Hydn Tarterus, one of the only children ever born to a Essentia and a non-Essentia that retained their hereditary powers. Sh'thaura and Srine were certainly blessed, for Zane was a boy none had ever quite seen the like of. His rich lineage of D'ni, Essentia, and Jedi formed a unique effect, and many said his intelligence passed that of all his masters, including his mother. With an IQ that flew past the normal mark, Zane was soon teaching the masters at a very young age. During Zane's younger years, Sh'thaura began to build a sanctuary for Jedi, for after X'ephure's defeat it seemed that Sith sprang up from all different corners of the galaxy, killing Jedi in wide massacres. At first, the space port that hovered around Dittotopia's atmosphere was merely a sanctuary and escape route for Jedi, but it soon grew so large and housed so many young refugees that Sh'thaura decided to turn it into a Jedi Academy. The school grew rapidly, and it soon became a major Jedi conference center. Unlike most Jedi Academies in the past, though, Sh'thaura's school did not teach the Force as an all-knowing being, but simply as a element of nature - like the wind or gravity. It was a natural element that was to be used as an element, and that the real power came from the one true Lord, the All. Sh'thaura was always busy, but running the Academy was the least of her worries. There were non-stop missions and adventures, and fortunately Srine was always by her side to help run the academy and their family. Zane was learning his powers at a frightening rate, and Sh'thaura worried that he would be lured into the dark side. After great deliberation, Sh'thaura and Srine eventually decided to retire from the adventure scene and spend their time raising Zane and tending to the ever-growing academy. During that time, Sh'thaura gave birth to twins; two girls, and total polar opposites. Unlike Zane, the girls did not have both the Force and Fire Essentia powers. Instead, each girl had one of their parents' powers. Hope was blond, force-sensitive and soft spoken, while Nina was talented with the flame, dark, bold, and reckless. The years went by and the Tarterus family matured. Sh'thaura began to realize that Zane's powers surpassed anything she herself was capable of, but this didn't make her as glad as the fact that he was a strong boy, and very devoted to the All. Sh'thaura began to give him more responsibilities at the academy and abroad, with the intentions that he would one day take over as the Jedi Academy's chief instructor. Fate had other things in mind, however, and when Sh'thaura was on a mission in her later years, she was injured and could not properly use her fighting arm. This accident seemed to come as a curse, but quickly morphed into a blessing, for Sh'thaura learned to rely less on her physical power and more on her Force powers. Instead of going on missions, like she had before, she sent Zane and remained at the Academy, devoting her time to teaching. Sh'thaura aged gracefully with Srine by her side. She taught at the Academy until she was no longer able, and then Zane and his sisters took over the family business. Zane became a renown Jedi Master and a great leader who guided the Academy and important missions with great care and wisdom. Hope was known as a healer, and Nina's unquenchable spirit and bravery was admired by many. The Tarterus name was honored throughout the galaxy, and many came to know the All through their testimonies. "You will be my witnesses in all the universe," Natanel had said, and this is was Sh'thaura life-time goal. "Well done, my child." She heard. "I am pleased." Character Information Clothes and Other Accessories: Silver/ white undergarments and silver/black over coat. Silver boots. Always wears a silver broach of a butterfly Weapons: Two daggers hidden in her boot, as well as a belt holding her lavender lightsaber. Martial arts. Armor: Her faith in the All, as well as her sharp wits and skills as a seasoned warrior Residence: Ditto Town Mode of Transportation: Spaceships, Autobots, walking, you name it. Overall Personality: Reserved but pleasant, very leery of strangers, but has a great sense of humor she displays only when around close friends. Though she was once a very angry, discontent woman, after she met Alatariel and those in the Fountain Fellowship, Sh'thaura became more compassionate and patient with people. Now she is a rather friendly person, dignified and gracious in manner. Personality Flaws: Grows extremely impatient with incompetence and ignorance. She has a weakness for the dark side of the Force, but has overcome this through her strong friendships and love of Natanel. Hobbies: Martial arts (she was trained by monks in a monastery dedicated to a spiritual being named X'ephure), dueling with lightsabers, having fellowship with other Dittotopians, talking with Srine Likes/Dislikes: Likes gentle but strong people, likes to ride, walking through gardens, flying on Alatariel's back, the sight of the Fountain in Ditto Town Square, seeing a villain get his due, Srine, peace, Natanel/ Hates prideful people, Chake, X'ephure, evil Long-term Goals: Becoming a Jedi Master, expert at martial arts, strong in the Force, being a long-time member in the Fellowship, have a family, start a Jedi Academy Skills: Martial arts, sword fighting, hypnotism, Force powers, impressive wit and quick reflexes Magic Skills: She can put anyone into a trance if her eyes and her victim's eyes meet and hold for more than six seconds, Force Family: The Villainous Dark Lord Chake was her father, and her mother was a Dark Jedi named Darth Presia who later turned to the light side before her death. Husband is Srine Tarterus, and son is Zane. Behind the Scenes Sh'thaura was created by Apprentice. When she left NarniaWeb, control of Sh'thaura was given to Rising_Star. Category:Ditto Jedi Order Category:Good Characters Category:Fountain Fellowship Category:Previous Featured Articles